Fates Intertwined
by ItIsn'tMusicIt'sAnObsession
Summary: SEQUEL TO " TO BRING HER BACK " Charity and Nico are at camp now. What happens when Charity meets a special someone? Romance blossoms and jealousy blooms. Then they go on a quest. Chico later in story also some Chance.
1. Chapter 1

It has three days since my new friend Annabeth Chase had almost died. Perseus Jackson ( now her boyfriend ) had saved her. Ever since then they had spent every second of the day together. I had overheard one of their conversations. Apparently Percy had lied about what happened after Annabeth passed out three days ago. Chiron had told her the real story so that made her fall for him even more. Then she was unpacking and found a note in her duffel asking her to go dancing with him. Now they go on long walks, late night swims, and movies in the city. Nico and I had also been spending more time together too, but not in that way. After Annabeth was better his ( deceased ) sister had to return to the Underworld. He was pretty depressed about that. I asked him if he would stay at Camp this year and train with me but he was pretty reluctant about it. He agreed. Chiron had allowed him to stay in the " Big House". My father, Dionysus, had shown me to my cabin. It was lavender with ivy growing up the sides. The Aphrodite girls had taken me on a shopping spree and got me all new clothes. I shared my cabin with my two brothers and two sisters. Christen was fourteen with ginger hair and lavender eyes. Janie was thirteen and had frizzy red hair also with lavender eyes. The boys were twins. They were seventeen with short blonde hair and intense maroon eyes. I was the complete opposite. I had jet-black hair that went to my lower back and a deep, deep purple eyes. I was tall with tan skin while they were short and pale.

I heard a knock at the door and I ran to get it. It was Nico. Nico had shaggy black hair and serious brown eyes. He had olive skin that was the perfect shade. All the other girls swooned when he walked by. They also called me lucky but I don't think of him in that way. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I glanced at the clock, 5:26 AM. Who could that be? I got up, ignoring the groans from around me. I stretched and walked to the door. I swung the door open mid-knock.

"Nico? It's early. What are you doing?" I said, yawning.

"You want to play some basketball?" He asked.

"Umm...sure." I said sleepily.

"You might want to get dressed first, " He muttered, turning a bright shade of pink. I looked down. I was still in my pajamas! I was wearing a periwinkle and plush pajama pants with frogs on them. It was now my turn to blush.

"Yeah...give me five minutes."

I ran inside to the girl's bedroom, opened my armoire and found my favorite shirt. A pink and white striped shirt from Hollister with a pair of faded blue jeans with a rip above each knee. I jogged to the bathroom where I ran a brush through my long black hair. I threw on some eyeliner, mascara, and grape lip-gloss. I tip-toed trough the hall and out the front door. I closed the door with a soft _click_. I turned around and jumped back.

"It took you exactly eleven minutes and fifty-two seconds. I let out a deep breath; I swear that boy could appear out of nowhere!

"Race you!" I said getting down in a runner's position. "Go!"

We sprinted to the basketball court and I picked up the basketball. "I win!" I shouted dribbling the ball in circles around him. We played two on two for awhile when he told me he needed a break. We sat down on the brown grass and he tossed me a bottle of Evian. " Thanks! " I said panting.

"You're welcome." He said, taking a swig of his water.

"How are you liking training so far?" He asked me.

Before I could answer I felt a cold hand grab wrap around my mouth and the edge of a blade press against my neck.

A/N: I just couldn't resist it! I had to put a cliff! R and R!


	2. Chapter 2 Lance

A/N: I know it was a horrible ending but I couldn't resist! So want to see what happens next? READ ON!

I looked over to where Nico was sitting. He wasn't there! I let out a muffled scream and licked the hand holding my mouth (Gross, but desperate times call for desperate measures!). I heard a disgusted moan and I felt the hand fall. I took that time to withdraw my dagger. I pivoted and held_ my_ dagger against _their_ neck. The mystery attacker swung their leg underneath me and pulled me down. They jumped on top of me and once again held the knife to my neck. I couldn't see the attacker because of the morning fog but apparently they saw me. "Get off of me!" I screamed trying to throw the person off of me. They withdrew their knife and got off of me. They held out a hand and pulled me up.

" What the hell were you thinking?! You could have killed me you idiot!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!" He yelled.

"Someone else?! Someone else! Why would you do that to someone else?! What a jerk! Are you a physco or something?!" I kept yelling.

"I said I was sorry!" he whispered. I finally got a good look at the idiot/jerk/physco and I realized something. He was kind of hot! He was tall and thin with tan skin. He had shaggy brown hair with traces of black in it. He also had hazel eyes and a dazzling smile.

" I'm really sorry about that. My name is Lance (A/N: Got that from Dancing with the stars! ) and I'm a son of Apollo." He said, taking a dramatic bow.

"Charity, Daughter of Dionysus." I said returning a curtsy.

"Nice to meet you, I was wondering if you wanted to go horseback riding after breakfast?" He questioned with a huge smile.

"Sure!" I said. I don't know if it was possible but that smile seemed to grow bigger.

"Okay well I'll see you fifteen minutes after breakfast in the stables. Later!" he said jogging into the fog.

It turned out to be a beautiful October day. Camp Half-blood was a painting full of golds, reds, and oranges. I could smell the sweet aroma of burning leaves and I could hear the crunch of dead leaves beneath my sketchers. I absolutely love fall! I never had much of a home but I definitely remembered fall. At the orphanage in the fall we would play football and have a huge Thanksgiving dinner. I found Nico on the dock with his feet in the water.

" What happened to you? " I said, removing my shoes and socks.

"I-I don't know." He said.

"What do you mean ' you don't know '?" I said, trying to calm myself.

"I really don't know! On second I was sitting beside you the next I was waking up outside the Big House." He explained.

"That's weird." I muttered.

"Tell me about it!" He yelled.

I heard a conch shell in the distance. "Walk with me to breakfast?"

"I guess." He mumbled getting up and slipping on his flip-flops.

We both walked to the pavilion where he sat with me because he had no table. I glanced at the Apollo table and saw Lance goofing off with one of his brothers. I smiled and Nico looked the way I was looking. He made a face and turned back around. Chiron yelled good morning to everybody and wood nymphs came out with platters of toaster strudels and fruit. I looked around me and saw that everyone either had milk or fruit juice in their cups. I told my cup to give me chocolate milk and immediately it changed. Nico smiled and copied. We downed our food and drink then I started to get up but Nico grabbed my hand. "Want to go swimming? We could ask Percy and Annabeth if they want to come." Nico asked me.

"Maybe later this afternoon I got plans right now." I said looking over at Lance.

Nico's face fell, "Oh, okay. ".

I ran off to my cabin where I freshened up and changed into some cowboy boots. Then I ran outside to the stables where I found Lance petting Blackjack. "Hey! Glad you came!" He said.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I replayed folding my arms over my chest.

"No, I knew you would show." He remarked with a sly smile.

"Well, let's go!" I said climbing onto Grace. Lance climbed onto Sorrel and gently kicked the flanks of the horse. I followed. We rode up into the air and flew over the lake.

"I want to know something," I yelled over the wind, "Who was the someone else?"

"My twin brother," he mumbled with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Why were you trying to kill him?" I questioned a little wary about that look.

"That's none of your business!" He snapped at me, "Sorry, sometimes my anger gets the better of me."

"That's okay." I lied.

"Do you want to go swimming with Nico and I later today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sure! That would be fun! " He shouted.

We spent about an hour talking, doing loops, and just flying. After that we landed and I went to find Nico. I ran around for awhile before I found him. I stood behind him and watched him sneak up behind on of the Stoll brothers. I was about to say something when I saw him pull a knife.

A/N: I though I'd end that chapter on a happy note. I hoped you liked the first chapter! R and R!


	3. Chapter 3 NO!

~ A/N: Sorry about the cliff, people. I know it has taken me awhile to update but I've been setting up a joint account. When you get a chance check out this profile mattsuduko and Athena0228. We haven't posted any stories yet we're waiting on the seven day time limit but I'll let ya'll know when it's up. I have an interesting story. Now this is all true. Well my dad, my siblings and I were working in the front yard and had a small fire in the backyard going. Now we live on the water with woods on both sides. So we were picking up pinecones and large sticks so my dad could mow the lawn then taking the large trashcans full of sticks and stuff and putting them on the burn pile. Well my little brother ( he's ten ) put a pile on the side of the burn pile instead of directly on top. Now the wind was blowing towards the woods. So the grass caught on fire then the woods! My dad was training to be a volunteer firefighter so he got all the garden hoses and started spraying down the fire. When the firemen finally got here most of the fire was out but then they had to douse the area so no more would spread. Isn't that scary? It's a completely true story, fortunately no one was hurt. I'm glad my mom was at work or she would have freaked! ~

~ Chapter three- NO! ~

~ Charity's POV ~

I ran towards Nico waving my arms and screaming " No! " at the top of my lungs. He turned and sheathed his dagger.

"What's wrong, Charity?" he asked like nothing was wrong.

"You were about to kill him!" I screamed.

The Stoll brother turned and looked at me, "Dude, I was teaching him how to sneak up on the opponent."

"Oh. Sorry." I mumbled feeling stupid and embarrassed.

"No prob! See ya later Charity" he said waving and running off.

"What did you think I was going to do? Kill him? He's my sword training teacher." he informed me.

"Sorry." I muttered again.

"It's okay. How did the ride go with _Lance_" he said with venom.

"Great! Want to go swimming now?" I questioned.

"Sure, let me go get Percy and Annabeth." he said.

"Okay see you at the lake in twenty minutes!" I yelled sprinting to my cabin.

I walked into my cabin and went to my armoire. I pulled out my purple and green string bikini and went to the girl's bathroom. I pulled my long black hair into a ponytail with my hair band/dagger. I freshened up my make-up. Then put my bathing suit on under my clothes. When I walked outside I found a very happy Annabeth. "What are you grinning about?" I asked smiling.

She spun in circles and said, "I feel absolutely amazing!"

"I see! You look great!" I said laughing. She was wearing a red halter with her red swim trunks. Her gold hair was in a perfect ponytail and she was wearing blue earrings shaped as tridents.

"Like them? They're from Percy. They have _I love you, Wisegirl. _Engraved on the back of each one." she explained, grinning like a madman.

"I love them! They're beautiful! You're really lucky to have a great guy like Percy as your boyfriend." I said smiling.

"I know! He's so sweet!" she answered.

"Good for you! Ready to go get Lance?" I asked her.

"Ooh! Seems like Charity's got a crush on Lance!" she taunted.

"Do not!" but I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Uh-huh." she said unconvinced.

"Okay, okay! Let's go get him." I said giving her a shove.

"Okay!" she said jogging ahead of me. I followed her to the Apollo cabin where we knocked on the door. The door swung open and a older guy answered.

"Um...is Lance there?" I asked.

"Hey Lance! There are two beautiful girls waiting for you!" he yelled. We both blushed and Lance came running towards the door. He shoved the older guy and blushed.

"Sorry about Thomas. He's weird." he replied.

"That's okay. Come on let's get to the lake!" Annabeth yelled.

Lance leaned over and whispered to me, "Weird but right."

I blushed yet again and smiled. Annabeth winked at me and bumped me with her hip. I hit her back and we ran to the lake. We stripped off our outer layer of clothing and jumped in where Percy and Nico were already wading. When I hit the surface I sank down and got my foot stuck. I yanked hard but the rock that it was jammed under wouldn't move. I swan down and tried to move it but it was too heavy. I felt my oxygen slowly run out. As I lost consciousness I looked up and saw a shadow swim towards me.


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy

~ A/N: Hey! Check out my joint account! mattsuduko and Athena0228! We wrote a story called " Savior "! ~

~ Chapter 4 - Jealousy ~

~ Nico's POV ~

I watched Charity jump in. She looked absolutely stunning but I would never tell her that. I kept watching where she had hit the surface but she never came up. I dived under the water and saw her struggling to swim to the surface. I swam as fast as I could but she lost consciousness before I could get to her. I untangled her foot and pulled her to the surface. She still didn't wake up. I dragged her to the bank where I gave her mouth-to-mouth. She sat up spewing murky lake water.

"I feel like I just inhaled a tank of helium", we all laughed nervously. She stood up but Lance and I each grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. I scowled, Lance didn't need to help, I had it.

" You need to lie down. " I told her.

"I want to sit up." she complained.

"He's right, Charity! You need to lie down." of course I'm right, I'm always right.

"I want to sit up!" she yelled. I smiled, Charity is so stubborn. That's one of the things I like about her. He didn't argue with her when she sat up.

"Charity. You should really lie-" I started.

"Shut up!" she snapped. I shut my mouth immediately. When Charity said shut up you might want too. I learned the hard way.

"Why don't you guys go back in the water?" she told all of us.

"No" Lance and I said. I shot him a cruel look but he didn't even notice it. That made me mad.

Percy and Annabeth kept asking me if she was okay, and when she finally convinced them that she was they jumped back in the water. I wanted to do the same but I remembered Lance sitting on the other side of her.

"So who saved me?" she asked looking down and blushing.

I cleared my throat, "Umm.....I did."

"Seriously?" she questioned.

"Yeah." I mumbled. She leaned over, gave me a short kiss on the cheek and said thank you. I looked over at Lance. He was fuming! I smiled sweetly at him and he almost lost it! I glanced out over the water. Percy and Annabeth were smiling. I stuck my tongue out at them even though I was blushing. They dove back under water and left me alone with Charity and Lance.

"Feeling better?" I asked her with a sly grin.

"Yeah....why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No reason." I lied.

I stood up, dusted off and acted like I wasn't up to something. I started to walk to the dock but I turned around. I raced to Charity, picked her up, slung her over my shoulder and ran to the end of the dock. She kicked and screamed at me to let her go but I held strong. I jumped off the edge of the dock and let her go. I surfaced and then she did. She was sputtering curse words in Greek and yelling at me. I was laughing. Lance ran and jumped off the dock. He came up and grabbed Charity's hand.

" Are you okay? " he asked her. I growled. I hated him! He was so-so-so stuck up! I mean he almost killed her this morning! Then they went horse-back riding!

Couldn't she tell I liked her? I've liked her since the day she killed the Minotaur. I thought she had liked me too. Now she is falling for this stupid Lance guy! I watched her and Lance swim around, splashing each other. I got out of the water and grabbed my towel. I started walking towards the Big House when Grover caught up to me.

" Don't worry Nico. She likes you too. She's just a little confused right now." he told me. I was about to ask him what he was talking about when Chiron came up to me.

"Nico, I need you, Lance, Charity, Percy and Annabeth at the Big House, Now. It's urgent."


	5. Chapter 5 Vantage Point

~ A/N: Sorry it's taking me awhile to update! I had my first karate test and I had to study like crazy but guess what! I passed! Now I know just about everybody hates Lance and ya'll are going to hate me more for this chapter ; ) Anyway I have a poll and I hope you guys ( and girls of course! ) will vote! Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you sooooo much to Sa Rart for letting me use her sword Fogotten and all the perks that come with it! ~

~ Disclaimer: No, I'm totally Rick Riordan disguised as a small town girl, my clone is signing books somewhere across the states. HA! Fat chance! ~

~ Chapter 5 - Vantage Point ( A/N: Great movie! ) ~

~ Nico's POV ~

Chiron told me to gather Annabeth, Percy, Charity and Lance and meet him at the Big House. I wasn't sure why but he said it was urgent. I walked down to the lakeside kicking rocks on my way. I reached the shore just in time to see Lance kiss Charity. I saw red ( A/N: I have never got that saying, I don't see red when I'm angry. ) and yelled at them to get out, dry off and hurry to the Big House. Charity pulled back and I felt a hint of victory as Lance's face fell in disappointment. Ha ha! Not so happy now are you! I was crushed when he handed Charity her towel and she kissed him again. I somehow managed to drag myself to the Big House and sit on the end-table. Percy sat beside me and Annabeth beside him in the armchair. Lance was sitting on the floor across from me and Charity right next to him. Chiron walked, excuse me, _trotted_ into the room.

" I know you are all pretty confused as to why I have called you together. Here is my reason, long ago Zoe Nightshade made a sword of celestial silver. In the sword was the tooth of Ladon, the rest of her water powers after being banished and , of course , celestial silver. The Oracle of Delphi ordered her to take it to the Kraken's lair where he has been guarding it for many centuries. Kronos is after Forgotten and he has set a massive amount of money for anyone who can retreive it and bring it to him. You must get it first and bring it back here. If you don't the world is at stake. "

" Okay....and that effects us _how? "_ Charity pointed out.

Chiron rolled his eyes and sighed, " You must retrieve Forgotten and bring it here. Were you paying attention? "

" No, she was too busy staring at Lance. " I muttered.

Her and Lance turned scarlet and she stuck her tongue out at me. Percy and Annabeth stifled laughter and I counted to a hundred.

~ Lance's POV ~

Charity and I were swimming around, splashing each other and racing. I saw Nico walk onto the bank, I grabbed Charity's hand and pulled her close. I kissed her. At first she resisted but then she relaxed. Nico told us to get out and Charity pulled away. It was disappointing. From the moment she screamed at me I had liked her and from then on my feelings grew. I climbed out and grabbed her towel. I handed it to her and to my liking she kissed me. I saw Nico fume and I took a guess that he was jealous. Charity grabbed my hand and we walked to the " Big House " ( I still didn't get why they called it that. ). She sat on the floor and I copied. I looked over at Nico, he had a scowl pasted on his face. That made me smile. Chiron started talking and I didn't listen. I was to busy looking at Charity looking at me. When Chiron stopped talking Charity asked what did that have to do with us. Chiron asked if we were paying attention.

" No, she was too busy staring at Lance. " I hear Nico mutter. We both turned red and Charity stuck her tongue out at him.

~ Percy's POV ~

Nico had just got out of the water and I swam to where Annabeth was wading.

" What's up? " she asked flashing me a toothpaste ad grin.

" Nothing. What about you? "

" Oh, I was just thinking about my boyfriend. " she answered.

" Were you thinking....this? "

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her softly. " Maybe. " she said blushing. She kissed me again. I was about to tell she looked great when Nico had to tell us to get out. We both got out and tacked down our towels. " Want a ride? " I asked her. Before she could answer I picked her up in my arms. She yelped not expecting it and I walked her to the Big House where I set her on the porch. We both walked in and I sat on the end table beside Nico. Annabeth sat in the armchair beside me and grasped my hand. Her hands were cold and clammy, I could tell she was nervous. I gave her a confiedent look even though I didn't feel so hot myself. I caught a glimpse of Nico. His face had traces of anger, jealousy and depression. I smiled, I knew what he was going through. I went through a similiar situation with Annabeth and Luke. Luke betrayed Annabeth, Annabeth was crushed, She met me, she died, I rescued her and we fell in love ( even though I was already in love with her and I think she felt the same way ). I knew it would work out though. I patted Nico on the back to encourage him but he still looked pissed off. Chiron came in the room and flashed me a reassuring smile. That made me feel a little better and I think it helped Annabeth too. Chiron started giving us a long speech about a sword named Forgotten. It was a intriuging story actually. My friend Zoe Nightshade had made a sword named Forgotten with the tooth of the dragon Ladon, her remaining water powers after being banished and celestial silver, which apparently you cannot find anymore. I was very interested in learning more about Zoe's past. She kind of avoided that topic but this story kind of made me sad even if she was kind of obnoxious. The visit from her and Bianca was good for Nico and I'm not as sad as I probaly would be. I saw Annabeth had tears in her eyes and Nico was taking it surprisingly well. I think his anger was working as a smoke screen from sadness.

~ Charity's POV ~

Chiron told us to go consult the " Oracle ". Whatever the heck that is! I follow Percy to a musty attic where I spot jars of eyes,teeth, claws and a whole bunch of other gross stuff. I spotted a sparkley pink scarf and decided not to mess with it. I would look not touch. I saw a creepy looking mummy with a tye-dye hippie dress on. I look at Percy he looks extremely calm but I see the worry lines. I was seriously scared. He must have been a few times. I resisted the urge to run screaming and glued my feet to the floor. I was about to ask Percy if we could leave when a wisp of green smoke came out of the mummy's mouth. I gasped as a terrifying picture appeared.

~ A/N: ha ha! I love the cliffs! ( not when I'm reading them! ) It'll probaly be a few days before I can update again. My brother has challenged me to a race. Who ever writes a book first and gets the highest score wins. Well PLEASE review! ~


	6. Chapter 6 Prophecies

~ A/N: Sorry it me so long to update but I've been working on my new story " School Daze " and I've been kind of down lately. ~

~ Prophecies ~

~ Charity's POV ~

In a small cloud of green smoke a terrifying image appeared. I was lying on a dark surface with my hair spread out around me, I was cut up in mutiple places and was losing a lot of blood. I saw a puddle of blood around my right wrist and a my dagger lying in my left hand.. Percy emitted a sharp gasp and I about fainted. A voice that sounded ancient filled my ears.

She or it asked me to ask a question, I was about to ask one when Percy beat me to it.

" We want to know our quest. "

_" Deep in the ocean,_

_You must find the beacon._

_From the old Deacon you must seek help._

_Fates Intertwined,_

_when in darkness search for a sign._

_That will send you to the top,_

_where unlimited power your company must stop."_

" Intense. " Percy muttered. The mummy turned to Percy and his image appeared. There was a redhead, Percy and Annabeth all standing around a map. Lucky...He got a good picture. " Crap. " he mumbled. I wonder why he said that....

" _To find a secret,_

_deep in the traitor's lair._

_To the equator,_

_where a burden you must bear._

_Love will prevail, _

_when you are on the rail._

_When they suceed,_

_You shall be freed. "_

" Intense. " I said. He smiled and we both walked back downstairs. " So? " Chiron asked.

I took a deep breath and repeateed what the Oracle ( or whatever that was ) had told me," Deep in the ocean you must find the beacon. From the old Deacon you must seek help. Fates Intertwined, when in darkness search for a sign, that will send you to the top where unlimited power your company must stop. "

" Okay well let's try to dechiper this. ' Deep in the ocean ' is obvious but beacon is a little harder. " Chiron said.

" A deacon is usually the one who collects offering but it could be a name. " Annabeth remarked.

" I don't get the Fates Intertwined part but the ' when in darkness search for a sign ' is also pretty self-explaintory. " Percy said.

" Wow! He actually has a brain! " Annabeth joked.

" Okay, ' that will send you to the top ' is probaly the surface but we can't be sure and ' unlimited power ' I have no clue. " Lance dechipered.

" I'll write that down, now let's start with Percy's. ' To find a secret deep in the Traitor's lair ', I don't know what the secret is but the Traitor might be Luke. " Nico added.

" Hmm.....' To the equator ' is most likely the Equator but where on the equator? "

" ' Where a burden you must bear ' is a lot harder. What burden exactly? "

" ' Love will prevail when you're on the rail ' She's clearly talking to Percy but I really don't get it. " I said.

" ' When they suceed, you shall be freed. ' Who's we? " Annabeth questioned.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you Rachel is supposed to come. " Percy mumbled.

" Dang it. " Annabeth responded.

" It's okay, I like you! "

Nico coughed signaling them to get back to the Propechy. " Right. Well, that about sums it up! "

" Well, I will transfer that to paper and I suggest you all go pack. You leave tommorrow at 9:00! " Chiron announced.

We all walked outside and cringed from the blast of cold air that hit us. " Well I'll see you in a little while! " Nico said as he walked back inside. Lance clutched my hand, I looked down and then back up to see three smiling faces. I blushed and gripped his hand tighter. " I'll walk you to your cabin. " he whispered in my ear. I could feel warm breath brush my cheek as he whispered in my ear. " Bye! See you at dinner! " Annabeth and Percy yelled while running down the stairs and into a pile of dead leaves. I laughed and continued walking with Lance. He led me to the doorstep where he kissed me and let go of my hand. " Bye, Lance. "

" Bye Charity. " he said as walking to his cabin. I walked into the living room and turned towards the girl's room. I grabbed the blue duffel I had under my bed and started loading clothes into it. I sat on my bed as thoughts raced through my head. All the things that happened in the past few weeks were going through my head, but for some reason all of the thoughts kept tracing back to Nico.

~ A/N: Again I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner! R and R please! ~


	7. Chapter 8 Burning Love

~ A/N: First things first, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner but I got grounded for about a month. Second of all, this chapter is ALL percabeth and it's kind of mushy so if you want to skip it you won't miss anything. Third of all, Happy New Year! I knwo I made a LOT of spelling errors but I broke Microsoft word so please have mercy on me. I hope I made up for not updating with this chapter. ~

Annabeth's POV

Chapter 4 - Burning Love

I jumped out of the leaves and laughed. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and yanked me back down into the pile. We both broke out into another round of hysterical laughter. Percy picked me up and set me in his lap. I giggled and looked into his eyes. The glorious sea-green was brighter than I have ever seen. When I was sick, I shuddered even thinking about it , his eyes were a deep green, scared, cold, and worried bu now they shone with happiness and.......love? His intent gaze interuppted my thoughts, " What? ".

" You're eyes, they're shining. It's like I can see what you're feeling. " he replied.

" Oh, really? Why don't you try and guess? " I taunted.

" As you wish, m'lady, " he tauntingly said, " Joy, safety, happiness, excitment, and.....love? "

I blushed, " You guessed correct. "

He grinned an angelic smile, " I love you more. "

"Impossible! " I retorted.

" Doubt it. " he muttered looking mischievious.

" Try me. " but to avoid further argument I pressed me lips to his. I felt the shock and tension he was experiencing melt beneath my lips. After a few seconds he broke away gasping. " Wow Seaweed brain! I have better lungs than you! " I said in mock surprise.

He laughed a raspy laugh, " Ha! You wish! "

" Not really. " I said leaning in for another kiss. He happily kissed me back. " We better be going before Chiron comes out and rebukes our quest priveledges ( A/N: I know I know I spelled it wrong! ). " Percy groaned loudly, " Okay. " Before I could stand up he picked me up and started walking away with me in his arms. I started to protest, " Put me down! I can walk! Put me down! " I shrieked. He just smiled and kept lugging me somewhere. I looked forward trying to see where he was going. " No. No! You wouldn't! " I screamed. Instead of answering he threw me. I screamed and hit the cold water with a huge splash. As soon as I broke the surface I started yelling at him, " What the heck was that for?! I was already dry and I had leaves in my hair! Do you know how hard it is to get leaves out of wet hair?! " I shouted knowing it wouldn't do any good. I kept yelling as he laughed. He pulled his shirt over his head and I started to trail off. Wow, he had gotten some abs. He laughed again, probaly at the look on my face. He gracefully dove in, barely disturbing the water. He didn't come up even after sixty seconds. I heard a splash beside me so I spun that direction. Nothing. I felt a hand slide around my waist and before I could scream another one covered my mouth. I heard his hideous laughter and I turned to face him. " What was that for?! I'm still a little nervous about water you know! "

He kept his hand around my waist pulling me closer, " I really don't think getting leaves out of wet hair is that hard, Is it? " he whispered.

I sighed giving up, " I'll deal. "

" That's better. " he mumbled kissing me. We kissed, swam, and taunted each for about another hour before the dinner " bell " rang. Percy swore, " Do we have to go? "

I was probaly going to regret this, " No. " my somach growled, yep I was going to regret this. His face lit up and I could see the wheels in his head turning, " Meet me here at 8:30 ? "

" I guess. " I mumbled, curious what he was planning.

" Perfect. " He kissed me, then pulled me to shore. I trudged out of the warm water and into the cool air. I shivered and he turned to face me, concern in his eyes, " Are you cold? "

" A little. " as soon as the words left my mouth he wrapped his arms around me. I felt him absorb the water and I felt instantly warm. " Mmmhm. That feels much better. " I mumbled. His arms slipped off of mine, " It's already seven you need to get ready. " he said smiling brightly again.

I groaned loud enough for him to hear, " Will you tell me what you're palnning? "

" Nope. " he said.

" Okay...." I whined, " I'll see you at 8:30. " I walked to my cabin and shut the door. All my siblings were at dinner so I didn't have to worry about them. I walked straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After washing my hair I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I skipped to my sister's armoir and pulled out a deep purple dress that went to my knees. I slipped it on and glanced in the mirror. My blonde hair fell past my shoudlers turning into small curls at the ends. I looked average to me. I had no clue what Percy saw in me. He was gorgeous. Sweet, funny and cute. What _did_ he see in me? I can be a jerk most of the time. Oh well. I should enjoy it while it lasted especially since I would have some competion soon. I glanced at the alarm clock on my sister's night stand. 8:27. I picked up my flip-flops and ran outside. I tip-toed towards the lake, careful not to let Percy know I was here. I spotted him lying on a red flannel blanket with a small votive candle in the center. He had random bowls laying beside him. I gasped as I looked at him. He was gorgeous. He was wearing a simple white button down shirt and khaki shorts. His black hair was messy as ever but I didn't care, that's how I liked it. Even in plain clothes he looked amazing! I continued forward trying to be quiet. I stepped on a small stick and it cracked. Why do small sticks make the loudest noise?! He whirled in my direction and I heard him inhale sharply. I stopped trying to be quiet and walked normally to where he was. I sat cross legged on the blanket beside him.

" Wow! Annabeth you look.....Amazing! Then again you always look amazing. " he said matter - of - factly.

I blushed, " Thanks. " He didn't bothering replying instead he kissed me. I pulled back blinking slowly. Everytime he kissed me I felt my pulse race. He handed me a blue bowl of strawberries. " How did you know I loved strawberries? " I asked grinning.

" You told me. " he said grinning back.

" I did? I don't remeber. "

" Annabeth, eat. " he said firmly.

" Yes, sir! " I said saluting him. He laughed and then we ate in silence. After what seemed like an hour, he swallowed and broke the silence. " Um....Annabeth? " he stuttered. He sounded a lot younger than sixteen now, " Yes? "

" Would you..um like to um come back to my um cabin with me? " he stumbled. It took me a second to absorb that thought but when I did my heart raced, I blushed and my throat closed up. " We won't do anything irresponsible! " he said noticing my sudden stillness.

" Yes. ", Wait did I just agree to that?! His face lit up and he stood up. He blew out the candle and grabbed my hand. I stood up and he rolled up the blanket. He held my hand as we walked to his cabin. He opened the door and motioned me in. " Give me a second. 'kay? " he said grabbing something from off his bed. I set my shoes down by the door and went to his bed. I lie down suddenly feeling really drowsy. I pulled the covers up around me and shivered. What was I doing here? In Percy's cabin? I didn't know but right now I didn't care. I was still alive and better yet, with Percy. I heard a door open and I opened my eyes to see Percy come out of the bathroom in black shorts, a white t-shirt and his camp necklace hanging around his neck. I closed my eyes again and felt him slide beside me. Under the covers. I felt my heart race faster as he wrapped his arm around me. He smelled like salt water and the ocean breeze, " Mhm....you smell good. Like the beach. " I mumbled sleepily. He chuckled, " You don't smell so bad yourself. ", he changed the subject, " Charity seems happy- "

" Yep. "

" and Nico seems jealous. ", that caught my attention. I rolled over, looking in his eyes, " Really? "

" Yep. He looks like I feel whenever you talk to another guy. You have no idea how many guys in camp would like to date you. I hear them talking about it _all_ the time. "

That was shocking, " Wow! Percy? You know how I act around Rachel? It's because _I'm_ jealous. "

He laughed, " I figured as much but you don't have to worry. _You_ are my life now. ( A/N: I got that from Twilight! ) "

I blushed for the third time today, " That doesn't mean I have to be happy about her coming. "

" Nope you don't. Just as long as you understand, I love _you_, not her. "

" I love you too. " I said. I could tell by the way he kissed me that he was exceedingly happy. He pulled away and I yawned. " We need to go to sleep we have a big day tommorrow. " I said.

" Yep. Good night Annabeth. I love you. "

" I love you too. " I replied meaning it with all my heart. I slipped into sleep, his arms acting as a shelter and his deep breathing as a lullaby.

~ A/N: Lame I know but I tried. Please read and review. I hate to tell you this but I'm going out of town for a week. I'm leaving monday. R and R please! ~


	8. Chapter 9 Wake up call

~ A/N: Here is another Percabeth chapter, this one in Percy's view. Also I'm going to start trying to name chapters after songs I like. The last chapter was Burning Love by Elvis Presly ( not usually the kind of music I listen to but I like that song ) This one is Wake Up Call by Maroon 5.~

~ Chapter 9 - Wake up call ~

~ Percy's POV ~

I awoke to find the angel still lying beside me. Her golden hair was spread out on my pillow, her face serene and calm. I smiled, Annabeth was gorgeous. She lie with her arms wound tightly around my waist. I tried to get more comfortable but her arms held me tighter. I chuckled as lines of frustration started to appear on her face. Even in her sleep she was funny! I stared at her face, I brought my hand up and gently stroked her cheek. She smiled in her sleep but it quickly faded. I started to worry as she began to toss and turn. I sat up, leaning on my elbow, I gently shook her, " Annabeth? Annabeth! Wake up! ". She woke up and tears filled her eyes. " Annabeth, what's wrong? "

" I h-h-had a nightmare! " she said sobbing, throwing her arms around my neck.

" Annabeth, it's okay! It wasn't real. " I comforted.

" Percy, it was so vivid! " she mumbled against my shoulder.

" Tell me about it. "

" Well, we were walking down a dark street and we were holding hands. We stopped under a streetlight, you were about to kiss me when a empousa ( A/n:? ) came out of nowhere and killed you in front of me. I tried to attack her but I couldn't move and I saw her kill you _right in front of me_. " she said her voice breaking on the last word.

I pushed her away. I looked at her tear stained face and gazed into her grey eyes, " Annabeth! Nothing is going to happen to me. Nothing! " I said shaking her softly.

She looked down at her hands, " You can't be sure. "

I dropped my hands, crossed my legs and leaned against the wall. I shut my eyes and spoke softly, " Your right, I can't be sure. I know this though, You are what's important. Not Rachel, not Calypso, not even the prophecy! I will _never_ leave you. ( A/N: Twilight! ) I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. "

I opened my eyes when I felt her arms wrap around me, " No it's not cheesy! , " she kissed me fiercely, " I love you! "

She rested her head in my lap, " I love you too. ", she trembled, " Are you cold? "

She blushed ( I had no idea why. ), " Yes. "

I pulled the covers around her, " Thanks. "

" Your welcome. " I said before pressing my lips to hers.

" Mhmm...." she moaned. She continued to kiss me, not pulling away, even to breath.

" Rise and Sh- " I heard. My head snapped up to see who had come in. Chiron. Crap. Annabeth sat up swiftly and Chiron fumed, " **Percy, bathroom, NOW! **" he snapped.

I scrambled out of bed and followed him into the small bathroom. He slammed the door behind us then looked at me, veins showing and everything. " WHAT IS ANNABETH CHASE DOING IN YOUR CABIN?! IN YOUR BED?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HER KNOCKED UP?! " he screamed.

I waited till the ringing in my ears went away, and I got my hearing back before answering. " No! We didn't do anything! I swear on the River Styx! "

He looked at me suspiciously, " I'm not sure I believe you but right now we have bigger problems. "

He stormed out of the bathroom, me following his wheelchair. I saw Annabeth sitting on my bed crosslegged, an amused smile on her face. " Annabeth Chase! Did anything happen here last night? " he sternly said.

Her smile slipped, " No sir, talking and sleeping. " _Among other things_, I thought. I glanced at Annabeth and she winked.

" Hmph. Annabeth go to _your_ cabin and pack your bags. " he said. He walked outside muttering something that sounded like ' I should of known when neither of them showed up for dinner '.

Annabeth got up and walked over to me, " I got to go. See you later. "

I kissed her on the cheek and replied, " Okay, love you. " She just smiled and walked out. I ducked under my bed and grabbed the blue duffel I was using just a few days ago. That duffel brought both happy and sad memories back. Annabeth dead, Annabeth sick, Annabeth dying, her kisses, her in my arms , her smile. I packed mutiple changes of clothes, toliteries, drachmas, and mortal money. I heard someone walking across the floor and I patiently waited till they were close enough for me to scare. _3....2.....1_, I spun quickly not relizeing that the person was closer than I expected. We fell on the floor, me on top, Annabeth below me. " Ouch. "

" Sorry. " We made no attempt to move. I heard _more_ footsteps and Grover walked into my cabin. He flushed deep red when he saw us, " Um...am I interupting something? "

I quickly got off her, " Nope, I fell. "

Annabeth rolled her eyes, " Yeah on me! "

" Well, it's time to go. " he announced.

I grabbed my bag off the bed and Annabeth's off the floor. " I can carry my bag myself. "

" I am perfectly aware of that. " I said with a grin. She sighed, giving in, " Okay, let's go. " We walked out of my cabin and to the top of Half-blood hill where the camp van was waiting. Along with everyone else. " Finally! " I heard Nico mutter.

" Well, Percy, Annabeth so nice of you to finally join us! " Chiron said. I guess he was still angry after this morning's fiasco.

" It's only been ten minutes. " Annabeth defended.

" Still...." Lance quietly said.

" Where's Charity? " Annabeth asked.

" We don't know. " Grover, Lance, and Nico answered. All of sudden Charty walked up the hill and we all gasped.

" Oh my gods! I Love your hair, Charity! " Annabeth said, the first one to recover.

" Yeah, I like it too. " I mumbled. She had cut all her long hair off. It was now chin length. Cut so that it grazed her jaw. She had also had bleach blonde streaks put in, it really stood out.

" Wow, Charity! " Lance said. I saw Nico nod his head in agreement.

" Thanks. " she muttered.

Leave it to Chiron to get back to the quest, " Okay, okay, now all of you are heading to the Bermuda Triangle, now s- "

" Wait, like where planes disappear and everything?! " Nico interupted.

" Yes, Nico like where planes disappear. Now as I was saying, the camps funds have been very good this year so you will all get to go on a cruise to the Bermuda. Each one of you will get their own room. " Chiron said shooting a glance at us. We both flushed as he continued, " Argus will drive you to south Florida where you will board the disney cruise ship. "

" Awesome! I get to see Jasmine! " Grover happily announced. We all shot a look to Grover saying he was crazy.

" O-okay. Now please put your bags in the back and load up. "

I carried Annabeth and my bag to the back of the van and set them on top of everybody else's. I followed Annabeth into the van and sat next to her on the black leather seat. I watched as Lance, Grover, Nico and Charity all piled in as well. I leaned in to whisper to Annabeth, " Wow. That haircut is....drastic. "

" I like it! Maybe I'll do that to my hair! " Annabeth whispered back.

" No! I like your hair this way. " I said twirling my fingers in her hair.

" Okay. " She said grabbing my hand and intertwining it with hers. Chiron leaned in and smiled. " I'm going to miss you guys. Be careful and don't trust anyone. "

" Thanks Chiron, we'll miss you too. " Annabeth said. Chiron shot me a look telling me to be good, I just smiled. Annabeth hit me with her knee and told me to be nice. " Thanks, Chiron. " I said sweetly. Annabeth smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Chiron closed the door and Argus revved the engine.

Annabeth leaned her head on my shoulder and linked her arm in mine, " I'm going to miss Chiron, even after our wake up call this morning. "

I smiled and ran my hand through her hair, " Same here. " She closed her eyes and soon after she was sleeping. I decided to take a nap too. This was going to be a long ride.

_9 and a half hours later_

The van screeched to a stop and I opened my eyes. I looked out the window and had to keep looking up. Aparrently, we were at port. All I could see were _huge_ ships. I shook everybody awake, " We're here! " They started groaning and yawning, Annabeth just stared out the window, " Wow. " I slid the door open and hopped out. The cruise ships looked like skyscrapers! I shouldn't be surprised because I live in New York but with the lights all on and the huge ships rising out the water it was shocking. I turned towards the van and held my hand out to Annabeth. She grabbed it and stepped out into the cool night air. Charity and Lance followed and finally Grover and Nico. Annabeth and I walked to the trunk where Argus handed us our bags. I grabbed Annabeth's again and she didn't even bother to argue.

" Percy?! " I heard a vaguely familiar voice shout.

I turned just in time to be knocked into. Before I relized it was a hug, she pulled away, " Hey Percy! It's nice to see you! "

Rachel. I glanced at Annabeth to see her scowling. I reached for her hand to reassure her that I loved her, not Rachel, " Hey, Rachel. You remeber Annabeth? "

Her smile faded, " Hi Annabeth! It's nice to see you again! " she said in fake sincerity.

" It's nice to see you too Rachel. " she said with jsut as much courtesy.

" How did you get here? " I asked.

" Chiron called and told me to meet ya'll here. " she explained.

" Oh. Well let me introduce you to the rest of the group. " I said pulling Annabeth over to where the rest of the crowd was talking. " Rachel meet, Charity, Grover, Nico and Lance. " I said while pointing. Rachel shok each of their hands while telling them her name. Argus walked over and quietly spoke, " I need to be going, head over to the cruise ship with a mickey mouse head on it. "

We all hugged Argus and grabbed the bags. We walked to a ship with a black mickey mouse head on it. The ship was white with red, and blue stripes running doown the side. There was three huge horns on top and loads of people boarding. We walked under the colored tent that shaded the door. We walked through metal detectors, surprisingly not setting off any. Then down the mutiple halls till we reached rooms 714 - 720 I had room 714, Annabeth 715, Rachel 716 , Charity 718 , Nico 719 , Grover 720 , and Lance 717. We all went into our separate rooms and unpacked our bags. The room was very spacious. There was a queen sized bed with red, white and blue striped covers. Tan furniture, a small t.v., a coffee table, a small bathroom complete with shower and coffee maker ( I need to take that out of Grover's room before he noticed. ). I glanced at the small digital clock on the bedside table, 12:37. Wow, it was late. I stripped off my t-shirt and climbed into bed. Not even five minutes later I heard a knock at my door. I groaned and stumbled to the door. Annabeth was standing there in red and white polka dot pants, and a white t-shirt. Her hair was hanging loose, draping just past her ribs ending in curls. She blushed looking at me, " Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, may I come in? "

" Um...sure. " I said, secretly happy she came.

She walked in the door and sat on the edge of my bed, " May I sleep in here tonight? It's kind of weird being in my room alone. I usaully have my siblings. "

It wasn't weird for me, I always was alone in my cabin, till last night that is, " Sure. "

" Thanks, Percy. " she said rolling under the covers. I walked around the bed and climbed in too. She turned to look at me, " Good night, Persues. "

I kissed her, " Good night, Wisegirl. "

~ A/N: I know it was kind of lame, please forgive me. I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been sick, and I've been failing eigth grade. My parents and I came to a compromise about the public school thing. Their going to apply for a scholarship for my old private school. If it gets approved I get to go to the Academy there. :D Please pray that I get the scholarship, I really really want it. R and R please! Also I promise that the next chapter will have more action! ~


	9. Chapter 10 New and Improved Someday!

~ A/N: All right I'm continuing this chapter ~

~ Chapter 10 - Someday ( Nickelback ) ~

~ Rachel's POV ~

I woke up confused._ Where was I? Oh! I remeber, the Disney Cruise with Percy._I thought to myself.

I had always liked Percy ever since he accidently swung the sword through me. If only there wasn't Annabeth. Annabeth, with her golden hair and perfect body. Ugh. He totally likes her, you can tell. I'm going to surprise him and we can go to breakfast together. I hopped out of bed and changed into some Hollister jeans with a Forever 21 babydoll shirt. I pulled my new hairbrush through my hair and threw on some make-up. I skipped to the door and down the hall to his room. I knocked once then tried the handle. Unlocked. I opened the door and gasped. It took a second for the scene to hit me. Percy and Annabeth were in the same bed. Percy was shirtless and his arm was securely wrapped around Annabeth's waist and they were both smiling in their sleep. I felt my eyes water. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't obey. All I could was stand there and cry. Suddenly Percy's eyes opened. As soon as he saw me he jerked upright, " Rachel! ". I could run now. I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I ran down the hall not even bothering to say sorry when I bumped into people. I ran past the big mickey mouse shaped pool and to a dark corner at the opposite end of the ship. I crouched down, and just cried and cried.

~ Percy's POV ~

" Rachel! ", Rachel was standing in my doorway, crying. I looked down and saw Annabeth lying in bed with me. Oh crap. This really sucks. First Chiron, now Rachel. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my shirt. I kissed Annabeth on the forehead, " Be right back. " She just mumbled okay and rolled back over. I dashed out the door, closing it behind me. I saw Rachel's red hair getting farther and farther away. I picked up the pace and burst through the double doors that led to the pool deck. I lost her.

~ Rachel's POV~

I was crouched in the corner balling my eyes out when I heard a familiar voice, " It's Rachel, right? " I looked up, embarrassed that this person had to see me like this, " Yeah. Who are you? "

" Lance. We met last night. "

" Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm having a bad morning. " I said looking down.

" I can see that. Want to tell me about it? " he said extending his hand out to me. I looked at this tall boy with shaggy brown hair, should I trust him? Yes, I thought to myself as I grabbed his hand. He pulled me to my feet and I followed him to the nearest deck chairs. I sat across him, folding my hands and set them in my lap. I took a deep breath and told him about how I met Percy and how I always liked him. I thought I'd regret spilling my heart out but instead it felt good. " Wow. I'm sorry that happened. "

" Yeah, well. I knew it would happen sometime. I should be happy he finally told her and it worked out. " I said understanding that I should just let it go. And with that, I did. I let go of my hopeless love and felt happy for him. Someday it would be my turn. Someday I would find what Annabeth is to Percy. All I had to do was wait. I looked at Lance. He was looking at me and smiling, " What? " I asked.

" You look happier. How are you feeling, though? "

" Better. Much. Thanks Lance. Want to go to breakfast? " I questioned.

" Sure. " he answered. I started to get up when Percy came running up to us. I braced myself for a wave of sadness but instead I felt content and happy.

" Rachel! I'm sorry you had to see that. I was going to tell you but- " he blurted.

I cut him off with a smile, " It's okay Percy. Really it is. I'm happy for you. "

He looked stunned, " What? You're happy for me? "

" Yes, I am. " I said glancing at Lance who was still waiting to go to breakfast with me.

Percy pratically glowed, " Thanks Rachel! So I'll see you later? "

" Absolutley. " I mumbled walking with Lance to breakfast.

~ Percy's POV ~

I couldn't explain how happy I was. I had Annabeth and Rachel didn't care. I walked back to my room and found Annabeth sitting on the edge of my bed, her head in her hands. She didn't look up when I came in instead she just whispered, " You were with Rachel weren't you? "

" Yeah, and you'll never guess what happened! " I excitedly said.

She looked up at me, she had tears in her eyes, " I really don't care. " and with that she got up and walked out of my room.

I started to follow her, " Annabeth, what's wrong? ". She didn't answer, she just slammed her door in my face. I knocked and again asked her what was wrong. " Go away! " she yelled to the closed door. What was with her? I went back to my room defeated. I sat on my bed and thought of something someone had once said in a movie. " Women! Can't live with them, can't live without them. " I mumbled to myself. So true.

~ Annabeth's POV ~

_He left me to go talk to Rachel! He could've wait. I thought angrily. Why was I so moody? Ugh, I hate quests. At least I didn't till Rachel came along. Rachel with her frizzy red hair, and her artsy stuff_., I mentally kicked myself for being so rude to Percy. _Maybe I should go explain. _I decided against it, pulled the covers around me and wished that this would all go away, Luke, Percy, Rachel. I wish I was a normal kid not a half-blood. Then I could grow up without any attacks from monsters. I could worry about getting my license and school, I wouldn't have to fight for my life. _Why can't I just be a normal kid?_ I thought glumly.

_Because you are important to this generation. _A voice that was _defiently_ not mine said.

_Huh? Who are you?_ I thought.

_Why I'm Aphrodite, dear. _Dang, so _that's_ how I knew that voice!

_Go away!_

_Dear, do you even know what happened with Rachel and Percy?_

_I don't care! _I thought as I pulled the pillow over my head.

A picture appeared in my head, I was lying in bed with Percy, both of us sleeping peacefully. I reconized the hideous red, white and blue comforter on the bed. Suddenly the door swung open and a girl with red hair strode in. Rachel stood there for a second then Percy sat up quickly. I heard a muffled " Rachel! " and Percy jumped out of bed before he ran after her he kissed my forehead and mumbled " Be right back. " I then saw Percy chasing a girl across the pool deck. He stopped and looked around, he had lost her. He scanned the area and found Rachel sitting across from Lance. Percy came up and she smiled brightly. I watched the muffled conversation and then saw Percy come back to the room. Him glowing, he found me with my head in my hands. " You were with Rachel, weren't you? " I accused. I watched as I stormed out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

_See Darling? He didn't do anything, and you will be happy to know Rachel doesn't care anymore!_

_Oh. Will you please go away now? I need to think privately._

_Of course._

I felt awful! I accused him for nothing. I had to go say I was sorry. I got out of bed and found a deep blue blouse he had complimented. I put it on with some dark wide leg jeans. I went to the small bathroom and put on some lipgloss, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I walked to his door, _here goes nothing_, I thought. Then I pushed open the door.

~ Rachel's POV ~

I sat at a two top with Lance. I had learned that he was fourteen, loved archery ( being a son of Apollo ), had a crush on Charity, and loved double chocolate chip waffles. He had eaten four minimum. " So how long have you known you were a half-blood? " I questioned.

" About a year. My Dad had an affair with my mom even though she was married, " he said with disgust, "nine months later she had me and we left my , I guess he would be my step-dad when I was nine. When I was thirteen I ran into a hydra. I had always been into greek myths so I immediently knew what to do. When I got home I was pretty beat up. I had gotten quite a few bruises and been burnt really bad. My mother had asked what happened so I told her. She explained how she had met this charming guy while she was married and well........I'm sure you get it. " I nodded saying that I knew, " Anyway, she sent me to Camp and last I heard she was in Vegas working as a showgirl. "

" I'm sorry, Lance. " I muttered.

" Don't be. She wasn't much of a mother anyways. " he said not regretting a word.

" Still, that must have been horrible! "

" Not really. So what's your story? " He curiously asked.

" Well, my Dad is kind of a big wig in New York,so they travel a _lot_. I'm usually at Art school or hanging around the house by myself. It's kinda nice actually. Whenever their home they're usually fighting over what to do about me. I love them both but I like better when they're not there. " I explained.

" Yeah, I know what you mean. " we sat in silence, not an akward silence, just silence. I looked down at my scrambled eggs and when I looked up he was standing beside me. Before I could think he put his hand under my chin and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around this stranger's neck and stood up. His hands on my lower back pushed me closer to him. " Lance?! " A vaugely familiar voice said. He pulled away quickly, and turned towards the voice. " Charity?! ". I looked at the girl, tears ran down her face and she had a hurt look on her face. That must've been what I looked like. I felt a sudden surge of sorrow for this girl along with a stab of guilt. I had broken this girl's heart, well me and Lance. I looked at Lance, yeah he was cute but he had just hurt this girl. Charity turned and ran. Lance followed her and I followed Lance slowly. He grew smaller as he ran after the retreating character. I stuck my hands in my jean's pocket. By the time I got to my room Lance had caught up with Charity. The only problem was she was locked in her room. " Charity! I can explain! Please let me in! " he said while knocking on her door.

" NO! Go away! I never want to see you again! " She screamed through the door. I wondered if I was the only one that caught her voice breaking. He looked at me standing in front of my door and muttered, " Sorry. " He sighed and looked down then he left and went into his room. As I went into my room I saw Nico's door open and he came out. He knocked on Charity's door and asked if he could come in. I saw the door barely open and Nico slip in.

~ Charity's POV ~

" May I come in? " I heard a voice that wasn't that traitor Lance's. It was Nico. I got off my bed and trudged to the door. I unlatched the chain, opened the door slightly and let Nico slip in. I turned and fell face first into my pillow, sobbing. " Charity, are you okay? ", wow that was a dumb question! Even though I was in pain I smiled. I looked up at him, still smiling, " No, I'm not okay! "

He laughed, " Then why are you smiling? "

" Because of your stupid question! " I replied my smile fading.

" Oh. What happened with Lance? " he asked.

I groaned, " Ugh! He kissed Rachel! "

For some reason his eyes lit up, " I'm so sorry Charity! " He wrapped his arms around me.

I returned the hug, Nico was _always_ there for me. I felt glad that he was hugging me? What was with me? I rembered how all my thoughts traced to Nico. What is going on? I can't fall for my best friend. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Nico let go of me, " How are you feeling? "

Um, confused and a little sad he let go of me, " I'm still sad. "

He didn't answer he just leaned towards me. Without thinking I leaned till my lips met his. I ran my fingers through my hair and he slipped his arms around me. After a minute he pulled away, " Do you love me Charity? 'Cause I've always loved you. From the first time I met you I've loved you. So Charity, now that I've made a fool of myself, do you love me? "

I didn't even pause to think, " Yes! " I said as I pulled his face to mine.

~ A/N: Yes! Nico and Charity are finally together! Now there wil be some complications of course. And I set up for action in the next chapter, can anyone guess where the action's going to happen???? R and R! ~


	10. Chapter 10 I will

~ A/N: Sorry, ( again ) I've been sick, ( I still am ). ~

~ I will - Jimmy Wayne ( one of my absolute favorite songs ) ~

~ Annabeth's POV ~

" Percy? " No reply, " Percy, where are you? " again no answer. I stepped inside the small room, no one. " Percy? Come on. Please answer me. " The silence was uncanny. Where was he? I heard some grunting and something being knocked over. I whirled, drawing my knife quickly. I looked at the monster holding Percy. The dracnea had a hand over Percy's mouth and one on his waist. I lunged forward, planning to stab the dracnea but something grabbed me by the shirt, abrubtly stopping me. I screamed as my knee hit the floor, recovered quickly and stabbed blindly. The sound of a monster disnergrating filled my ears. I spun again facing the dracnea. " Let him go. " I said in a low, harse voice. I saw fear flash in _Percy's _eyes and the demon's. The dracnea looked from me to Percy, I think it was having a hard time deciding. " Let him GO! " I repeated while diving. I slashed at the dracnea's hand. It fell off. Percy jerked out of the one handed dracnea's grip and uncapped Riptide. " Ready? " he asked.

" Go. " I replied with a grin. At the exact same time we lunged, both of us stabbing in the chest. It emitted a short howl before it was obliterated. I sheathed my knife and Percy capped his sword. His grinned at me, grabbed me by the waist and dipped me, movie style. I gasped not expecting it, he chuckled then kissed me softly. When he pulled back my apology came out in a flood of words, " Percy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Will you forgive me? "

He looked a me with a sly smile, " Of course Annabeth. How could I not forgive you? "

I didn't relize he was joking, " Well, I didn't even know what happened ,I screamed at you and slammed a door in your face. "

He chuckled again, " I was joking Annabeth. "

I turned crimson, " Oh. "

He pulled me to the edge of the bed, sat down and motioned for me to sit in his lap. I happily did. He cradled me in his arms,humming and rocking me gently. " How did that Dracnea catch you? " I asked while closing my eyes.

" Well......I was lying on my bed, trying to think of a way to get you out of your room so _I_ could apologize when that stupid monster conked me on the head. When I woke up a few minutes later I heard you calling me. I elbowed the monster, the stupid thing knocked over a mug but still held on. Then you came in and saved me. " he explained as he hugged me tighter.

I smiled, " Well, I'm glad your safe. "

" I'm glad _your_ safe. Also, I didn't know you could be so fierce! It's hot. " he complimented.

" Thanks, I was pretty mad. "

" How's your knee? "

I didn't answer as rolled up my pant's right leg. I gasped when I saw that my knee was red and swollen, I couldn't remember it hurting that bad. " Annabeth! Let's get some ice, okay? "

" It looks worse then it feels. " I truthfully said.

" We still need to get some ice to bring the swelling down. " he replied while standing.

He carried me to the bathroom where he set me on the white counter. He left the room and came back with the black ice bucket. Percy opened it, took out the liner holding the ice, and twirled it around so none of the ice could spill. Percy jumped on to the counter and sat beside me, resting the ice on my knee. " Thanks. I didn't even know that my knee was swollen till you asked if I was okay. "

" Yeah, well, when you screamed I knew you must have hit it hard. "

I wrapped my arm around his waist, " Thanks again. " He flinched when I hugged him and I wondered just how bad _he_ had been hurt. " Are _you_ okay? "

" Yeah, I'm fine. " I ignored him and lifted his t-shirt, " Oh my gods Percy! " I said as I stared at his black and blue waist.

" I'm fine, Annabeth. I bruise easily. "

" Percy! Your black and blue! " I argued.

" Annabeth! Will you please stop freaking out?! I really am fine! "

" You know what fine stands for right? Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. " ( A/N: Can anyone tell me what movie that's from? ) I said smartly.

He laughed, " Then I'm great! It looks worse than it feels. "

" Can't argue with that. " I said as my stomach growled, " I'm hungry. "

" I can hear that. " he stated, " Why don't we go get some breakfast? "

" You mean brunch. " I corrected him.

He laughed again, " Let's just go! " He jumped off the counter and took the ice from me. He unrolled my jeans, his hands lingering on my bare skin. I impatiently took his hand and hopped off the counter, careful to land with my weight off my right leg. I dragged Percy out of the room, keeping pressure only on my left leg. I was suddenly jerked back as Percy stopped, " Hey! What was that for? I'm hungry! "

" You're limping. "

" I'm trying not to put pressure on my knee. "

Percy crouched down, putting his hands on the floor. " Climb on. "

" Serious? " I asked looking at him.

" Serious. Climb on, Annabeth. "

" But you're hurt! " I protested.

" Annabeth, I'll be fine. Now get on. "

" O-okay. " I walked behind him and climbed on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck, then wrapping my legs around his waist loosely. " You good? " he asked.

" Yeah. "

He stood slowly, careful not to drop me on the floor. " So, are you nervous? " I asked.

He smiled, " About what? "

" About the quest. "

His smile grew bigger, " Nah! I can take it! "

" Uh-huh, whatever you say. "

" So, you never told me, why did you get mad this morning? "

I leaned my head on his shoulder, " I was jealous. You left me to go chase down Rachel. "

" You know I couldn't just let her go, she was hurt. " He said sweetly.

" Yeah, I know. "

" Besides there was no reason to be jealous. "

" Yeah, I know. " I repeated.

He laughed, " Are you nervous? "

" A little. I mean, ' When they succeed, you shall be freed. ' What does that mean? Does that mean that you will be captured? " I admitted.

" I don't know but I'm just taking one day at a time. "

" Good plan. "

" All right, we're here. "

I pressed my lips to his neck, " Thank you. " I slowly slid off, careful not to hurt him. As soon as I hit the floor he grabbed my hand, unable to keep his hands to himself. We stood before the dining room door, not going in yet. The door was maple wood, and it had intruiging wood carvings in it. On the face of the door a mermaid was hiding in seaweed, the mermaid was very detailed. Every strand if hair ended in a perfect curl,and her face was breath-taking. The mermaid's eyes were big, lips full and cheekbones high. I ran my hand over the wood as I marveled at it. " Wow. " I hear Percy mumble. I turned to him, " Wow, yourself! I didn't relize you appreciated fine art. "

" Yeah, well, may we please eat now? " he said while smiling at me.

" Sure Seaweed brain. " I said as I shoved the door open.

We looked into the dining room and gasped, " Oh, crap. " we said in unison.

A/N: R and R!


	11. Chapter 11 Hold

A/N: Important Notice!

I will be putting this story on hold till I can think of a good reason to continue it. I have writer's block and no inspiration, therefore I will stick to one-shots till I can think of something.

Thank you,

Athena0228


End file.
